


Every Little Thing

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: My concinnitas had been challenged. So this is just a sappy, little thing.





	Every Little Thing

Yuya got inside the shower, bringing his hands around his boyfriend’s hips and kissing his shoulder, following its contour and raising his arm, following that trail down to his hand, taking it between his own.

“Yuu...” the younger turned, kissing him quickly. “I was hoping you were going to give me some rest at least the time of a shower.”

Takaki shook his head, grabbing the shampoo.

“I saw you and I couldn’t resist. But I’ve got no bad intentions, I swear. I just wanted to wash your hair.” he blushed. “It relaxes me.”

He brushed his hand through his hair, feeling him press against him and sigh.

It was every little moment they spent together, he realized, that made him feel completely happy.


End file.
